Thinking of You
by xTroublesomePersonx
Summary: One-shot. Kaname Kuran had come to Cross Academy for only one reason; or rather, one person. All he wished was to bring that one person back into his life. And he had created the perfect plan in order to fulfill that wish. But there was one important factor that Kaname hadn't calculated for…


**A/N:**

**This is my first and only Vampire Knight story.**

**And it is old. If my memory serves me right, I wrote it after finishing the anime about four or five years ago. So not only is this story based solely on the anime, but it was also written before the manga was completed, so if anything in the story conflicts with something in the manga, please keep in mind that this story is an old one, which was rescued from the smoking remains of my old hard drive.**

**Nevertheless, despite this story's possible shortcomings, I've always rather liked it myself, so I thought I would share it. Enjoy!**

**Reviews would be very much appreciated! (:**

**DISCLAIMER: Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino and TV Tokyo. I own nothing.**

* * *

_**THINKING OF YOU**_

* * *

Kaname Kuran had come to Cross Academy for one reason only; or rather, one person only. He had no interest in being there, if it wasn't for the purpose of bringing that one person back in to his life. She deserved to know who she was as much as he deserved to tell her and win her back.

_If only I could._

He rested his head on the couch and let out a frustrated sigh. The plan he had made; the plan which he had spent his life perfecting and bringing to life; the plan that was going to shatter everything, reveal the past, crush the present, and promise the future; the plan he would not hesitate finishing; it had all been destroyed.

And by who? Zero Kiryuu, a former human, who had only been saved from falling to a Level E, because Yuuki had compelled Kaname to risk everything by killing Shizuka Hiou and letting Zero drink her blood from his veins.

_What a disgrace._

Kaname let one hand fall over his face and shield his eyes from the harsh morning sun coming in through the big window. He had imagined carrying out his master plan for almost ten years. In his head, he had seen his teeth sinking in to Yuuki's human flesh, and then into his own granite skin, before crashing his bloodstained lips to hers, and finally reuniting their powerful pureblooded bloodline. Yuuki would finally become her true self; a beautiful pureblood vampire princess.

_Maybe I've left her human for too long._

Kaname remembered how her eyes used to be so full of admiration and love whenever they fell on him. She was supposed to stay like that forever; the caring little girl, whose smile never left her face whenever he was around. She was supposed to love him; and love him forever.

_How could a disgraceful former human destroy all that?_

Kaname knew that Yuuki still trusted him – to her, he was an important person. But he wasn't as important to her as she was to him. She thought of him as a big brother and friend, who patiently listened to her and took care of her, but still gave her the appropriate space. She believed that he would always be there for her, looming in the shadows, watching over her.

But Zero was something else entirely. Kaname hated to admit it, but Yuuki was in love with Zero. She thought of him as both a brother, a friend, a partner, and a lover. And even though, Zero had hurt her so much in the past, Yuuki had forgiven him, because he had never betrayed her. The fine line was hard to recognize, but Kaname did. After all, he had created it.

_But who could have known that it would turn out like this?_

The hand resting over Kaname's eyes balled up into a loose fist. How did it feel, being Yuuki? Was she happy, being the human girl she was? Would she be happier, becoming her true vampire self? Kaname knew that Yuuki's clouded past pained her, but he couldn't tell her the truth without shattering her little world.

And that was exactly the problem. Yuuki loved Zero with all her heart. But if Kaname turned Yuuki into a vampire, Zero would hate her forever. Kaname knew that that would break Yuuki's heart. And that he would never do, even if that meant that she would never know the truth.

Kaname sighed heavily. He had wanted Yuuki to live an untroubled human life. He had wanted her to be happy, to be treasured, to know that she was loved. But he never wanted her to be this happy in her human form. If she was too happy, if she had too much, it would be impossible to take it from her; it would be impossible to turn her. But somehow, that was exactly what had happened. Yuuki had lead the most wonderful human life, and he, Kaname, had ended up on the sideline, whereas Zero had taken the most precious place in her heart.

_And everything that was supposed to be… might never even happen._

Kaname rose from the couch, and slowly walked over to the big window to watch the Day Class Girls go crazy at the front gate. He watched as Yuuki struggled, trying to hold the girls back with physical strength, and as Zero huffed, sending the girls a menacing glare to scare them off. He saw how Yuuki fell down during the chaos, and Zero rushed to her side and helped her on her feet. Yuuki looked up at him, her whole face beaming with love and happiness. And he watched in agony, as Yuuki rose up on the tip of her toes to give Zero a kiss on the lips…

**CRASH!**

Kaname barely moved, as the window glass in front him shattered into a million pieces with a piercing sound. Yuuki and Zero jumped, breaking apart to look up at the sudden mess with surprised expressions. Zero gave nothing away, but Kaname could tell that he knew. Yuuki's expression was innocent. So beautiful. So pure…

_This is too much…_

Sighing, Kaname put a hand over his tired eyes and walked away from the broken window. It was simply too much to bear. The scene he had just witnessed, and the future it told him that Yuuki could have. A future that would soon end, but still a happy future full of love, happiness and hope. Kaname couldn't take that away from her. Not now.

_But maybe someday…_

Yes, maybe someday, he would taste her warm blood in his mouth, her soft flesh, her fear and confusion. Maybe someday he could shatter her world and still leave her heart alone. That was what he wished for, though he knew it was a foolish wish.

Her life lasted only one second compared to his. She would never be his. She had become someone else's. And in that someone, she had found her happiness.

It might seem like a sad ending. Kaname's mere existence was meaningless now. But he felt he had done something that was bigger and greater than him. What would anyone even gain from a teary, blood-stained ending? His plan had always been about him. He had never considered her feelings. Perhaps, it was about time he did. And since her life only lasted one second compared to his, he decided that he would rather give her one second of happiness, than a whole eternity of regret.

Yes… that was what he had done; that was what he truly had created in life. And it was the purest creation of all.

Kaname had given Yuuki her happiness.


End file.
